


Falling

by Bolontiku



Category: MCU, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: You get hit during an argument between Tony and Steve.





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> literally a blurb

Tony took in a breath, he reached out for you and your fingers grazed.

How did this happen? You wondered. His warm brown eyes swirled with so many emotions, before they began to overflow.

His suit had been damaged in the fight earlier, grounding him there was no way he could fly he would have to be picked up from the roof with the quin-jet. Clint was already on his way. He and Rogers had argued, it had escalated so much they had begun to exchange blows. You? You couldn’t stop yourself, you had to get them to stop.

Natasha had trained with you, Clint had trained with you. You knew you could stop Tony, Steve would stop if he saw you in the way.

What Steve didn’t see was the propulsion blast Tony was going to hit him with.

You just reacted.

Steve hit the rooftop with a harsh grunt when you shoved him with all your might. 

The blast hurt like a motherfucker, yeah you were no freakin super-soldier, that shit definitely hurt. What hurt more though was the expression on Tony’s face.

Your breath left you and you tried to gasp, you felt his warm skin as your fingers grazed.

Then you fell.


End file.
